


Baby it's cold outside (but it's warm when I'm with you)

by thepeopleofvictory



Series: I can be the subject of your dreams [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, or at least i hope its fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeopleofvictory/pseuds/thepeopleofvictory
Summary: "It's midnight," Clarke points out. Her voice is quiet, but excited. Anything more could burst the bubble they are in.They shuffle even closer. Clarke is gentle, soothing strokes where her hands are at the back of Lexa's neck. She leans down, forehead to forehead. "Merry Christmas niron.""Merry Christmas Lexa."---- Holidays in this verse, I guess? ----





	

"Clarke's in her office, or the break room, either one. She's probably already packing up as we speak."

 

"Thank you, I'll just head on in."

 

Lexa shrugs off her coat as she heads towards the back of the clinic, folding it over her arm. She walks through the hallway, one person in mind. The walls are still the familiar off-white, but instead of Clarke's typical paintings adorning them, they're changed to ones with Christmas landscapes. They are, as always, exquisite. Extraordinarily life-like, little figurines in the paintings seemingly simply paused in a caught moment of stolen life - with snow and trees and happiness. In spite of the festivity in the artwork, the clinic retains its professional and clinical atmosphere. The contrast isn't sharp, however, and Lexa knows the effort Clarke pours into the clinic for the clients to be as comfortable as possible.

 

The first door she reaches, Clarke's office, she skips. In this festive season, she knows her girlfriend will choose to surround herself with her friends instead of cooping up alone in the office. Lexa wonders what she is dressed in that day. Maybe as Mrs. Claus? Or her typical tanktop? She misses Clarke, having woken a little too late that morning to send her off.

 

Finally. She sees the telltale green door - the break room. On it, is stuck a crudely drawn sign that is covered in mini candy canes. Her lips twitch slightly, the sign is obviously made by Octavia.

 

Lexa tries to slip into the break room as inconspicuously as she can, but almost as soon as she enters, she sees the tell-tale blonde of her girlfriend, and how Clarke visibly brightens at the sight of her. It's quite very hard to go unnoticed when her girlfriend seems to have deliberately chosen a seat facing the door - as though she is waiting, knowing she would arrive at that moment. It warms her heart, makes her fall just a little harder for Clarke.

 

Her heart feels as though it stopped for an eternity, and only just starting again, when she takes in Clarke's outfit. Green jeans - ones that Clarke had bought on their second date, precisely because she thought it matched Lexa's eyes. Every time she sees the jeans, a swell of affection blooms - something this insignificant shouldn't bring her that much joy, but the fact that Clarke chose to do so, at the bare beginning of their relationship, shows the considerable kindness and love Clarke embodies. Either way, the jeans, combined with her red Christmas sweater, has Clarke looking entirely too adorable.

 

"Lexa!"

 

Immediately, Lexa narrows in on her girlfriend, and heads towards her. In turn Clarke springs from her seat, bounding past the few scattered employees - all dressed in various forms of Christmas garb, to meet her in the middle. She barely manages to say her greetings at the others before Clarke wraps her arms around her and pulls her in. The warmth that radiates from her chest has nothing to do with the heater in the room. Her love for Clarke feels big and soft and spreads down to where her fingers have found a home in the pockets of Clarke's coat.

 

"I've missed you, Lex." Clarke is close enough that Lexa can catch a whiff of her perfume, and she tries to drag it in, over her palette and into her soul. She still waits for the day when she is able to bottle up the comforting scent and drown in it - but it wouldn't be the same if Clarke weren't there for her to drown in too.

 

"You look so beautiful today," she whispers, and the smile that blooms across Clarke's face is absolutely breathtaking. "Very festive."

 

Clarke blushes, ducking her head in mock shyness, but _fuck_ she is hot when she looks back up, peering through her eyelashes and biting at her bottom lip. "Do I really?" She leans in closer - the people around them totally forgotten - "Wanna see how festive I am _naked_?"

 

Lexa gulps.

 

And calmly turns around to wish everyone individually 'Merry Christmas', slipping an arm around Clarke's waist. After Clarke's said her farewells, she attempts to whisk her away, fully intending to drive straight home to ravish her girlfriend. Said girlfriend, who is silently giggling and playing at the hem of her shirt, fingers playfully brushing against her skin.

 

 _Oh boy_.

 

Maybe Clarke's office will do.

 

\---

 

"No toys?" Lexa teases, seeing as they are surrounded by an arsenal of sex toys varying in sizes and uses. Or at least she aims to tease. Her breath hitches when Clarke chooses to slip a thigh between her own. She grinds down, needing some form of friction. It isn't much, but nevertheless it feels amazing, and she grapples at at Clarke's waist, pulling, in search of more contact. Their coats have long been forgotten, on the floor, in a crumpled mess. "Cl _a_ rke-"

 

They aren't in Clarke's office, simply in one of the many "pleasure rooms" of the clinic. Clarke's back is pressed against a table, and from the rough way one of Clarke's hand is palming at her breast through the layers, she knows it's about to be fast. It gives her a heady sort of feeling, the rush. At the back of her mind she has swarming thoughts and concerns - policies and getting caught and mindless anxiety, but Clarke is there and Clarke grounds her. They're pressed tightly together, and she feels Clarke slip a hand under her shirt, grip at her waist, aiding her in her grinding.

 

"I don't need toys," Clarke almost growls, pausing to nip at her ear. The warmth between her legs pools, and she presses harder onto the rough material of Clarke's jeans. " _Fuck_. I just need you."

 

She thinks she won't last long, even if it's with her awkward grinding - even with the barriers of her sweats and Clarke's jeans. Maybe it's the festive mood, or maybe it's just the way Clarke shifts and moves against her. She's falling and falling and everything is _wonderful_.

 

Lexa arches, pushing, all the while trying to unhook Clarke's bra. In the end she doesn't even bother to remove it totally, just hitches Clarke's shirt up and bypassing it.

 

"Are you comfortable?" She hears Clarke husk, low and airy and she feels even _closer_. The memories return, in flashes. The straddling, the toys, the awkward interactions.

 

"So. Fucking. Comfortable."

 

And when Clarke rumbles a chuckle into her ear, she has to bury her face into the slope of Clarke's neck to muffle her groan, hips bucking, stomach clenching.A few languid moments pass. Lexa waits till the heavy relief in her hips passes before she pulls her head back from its comfortable place against Clarke's neck, to thank her in the form of kisses. There's still something missing, but she supposes that'll have to wait till they're home.

 

"I love you," she whispers, breathless and still floating on the end of her pleasure.

 

"I love you too."

 

Lexa knows she has the small that she has whenever Clarke says those words. It's small and gentle and it's only for Clarke. But, in the dim light, through the heartbeats and the quiet breaths, she feels as though she can conquer the world with that smile. With Clarke.

 

 

\---

 

 

The uncomfortable gait is simultaneously awkward and pride-inducing. It's wet between her legs, cold and sticking to her thighs. But a glance at Clarke's walk has her giggling to herself, earning a playful swat. There may or may not be certain parts of her jeans that are of a slightly darker green.

 

"Just wait till we get home, babe." Clarke shuffles into the car, wincing at the feeling when she sits. "I'm gonna have my way with you."

 

The coat Lexa has on is suddenly feeling slightly too restrictive, the car heater a tad bit too warm. She's going to have a very _merry_ Christmas.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

There are christmas lights shimmering all around them, people pushing and laughing and surrounding them but all Lexa sees are the way the snowflakes sticks to Clarke's lashes. She sees the stubborn redness on the tip of Clarke's nose and cheeks, and she wants to kiss the cold out of her. Her beanie is lopsided, and her new hair frames her face like an artpiece. Lexa reaches out to fix the beanie, before running her fingers through the ends of Clarke's blonde hair, marvelling at the softness, and her thumb follows the line of her jaw. She pecks the tip of Clarke's nose, watching her scrunch it up, and peppers kisses all over her face.

 

Clarke's giggles are a sound made in heaven.

 

They are wrapped up together, bundled up and warm and the lights shifting across the angles of Clarke's face makes her angelic, delicate and pretty. Everything else is muffled, and her only focus is on her girlfriend. She lets her hands fall naturally down to Clarke's waist, pulling her close.

 

Her lips don't feel as chapped this year. But it's the simple gesture, having someone care for her this much, the domesticity, that wraps her up in a snug embrace. There's just so much love in Clarke, that it aches at her heart. Even so, Clarke is there with her, through everything, and they are celebrating their first Christmas together.

 

"Baby?"

 

Lexa blinks. And suddenly realises the fireworks exploding up in the night sky, lighting in a multitude of colours across Clarke's face. Too entraced by her beauty to bother looking away into the sky - after all, who needs fireworks when the real fireworks are in her heart from Clarke. She hums in reply, letting her know that she is paying attention.

 

"It's midnight," Clarke points out. Her voice is quiet, but excited. Anything more could burst the bubble they are in.

 

They shuffle even closer. Clarke is gentle, soothing strokes where her hands are at the back of Lexa's neck. She leans down, forehead to forehead. "Merry Christmas niron."

 

"Merry Christmas Lexa."

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE 
> 
> yea yea, this is crazy short and i havent written in 50 years, sue me. but lately i havent been feeling much? idk idk. but i promise, january will be better. maybe. 
> 
>  
> 
> [here's my tumblr @ravenrxyes if you wanna send hate mail or simply want to shout at me](http://ravenrxyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
